mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikki Ramos
Mikki Selene Ramos (July 13th, 1992) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas too Luis Ramos and his wife Selene Ramos. Her father was a Math Teacher, and her mother was a stay at home mom. She also has a younger sister, Rain Ramos. Mikki was always a fun loving girl, who had a bright outlook on life. But when she was 15 years old, her mother became addicted to Heroin, and was killed by Tion Jones-Jennings. The police investigation lead to the arrest of her father, who was given life in prison. He went to prison in 2009, when Mikki was 17. At that time she took a job at Club 969 so that she could earn money to pay off the debt her father owed to Nathan Harper. Mikki tried keeping her friends close, but found it hard as she didn't have enough time. She barely graduated from high school. She got into drugs much like her mother did, though mostly Cocaine. Mikki gained a lot of power however by sleeping with various men. She was a suspect during the Angels of Death Murders, but was cleared as a suspsect during the investigation. She later took over Club 969 and turned it into a more upstanding club. Her father was eventually clared of the murder Tion Jones-Jennings committed, and she was reunited with her family. =Childhood= Growing up Mikki was a fun loving girl, who was friends wtih Ferrari Allen and Kiwi Givens. Her father was a math teacher at the local high school. He tutored her in math when she was young. Her mother was a housewife who lead a pretty normal life. But her mom became addicted to heroin when she tried to become wild. Her little sister was two years younger than her, but the two always looked out for each other no matter what. =High School= Mikki's first year of high school was a good one. She did well in school, made a lot of friends and was very popular. She was even on the cheerleading squad. But when she was 15 years old, her mother was killed by Tion Jones-Jennings. And her father was accused of the murder. After that Mikki wasn't able to concentrate. And when her father was taken to jail when she was 17, she considered dropping out. She worked at Club 969, where she made a lot of friends in high up places. =Club 969= After finishing High School, Mikki put more time into Club 969. She was very popular with clients, and quickly became the number one girl at the club. She quickly became the lead girl for Veronica Avery. She didn't like her job, but felt that it was the best way to get money to pay off Nathan Harper, and to get information on Tion Jones-Jennings so that her father could go free. =Angels of Death Murders= Mikki was named a suspect in the Angels of Death Murders. During the murders, she tried gaining influence in town so that her boss, Veronica, wouldn't have as much power so she could get Tion Jones-Jennings arrested. After the death of his son, Gibson Harper, Nathan Harper agreed to take her father's case on and give it a real go, and that he would do it pro bono. =Later Life= After the murders were over, Mikki started taking over duties of Club 969. Her father was released from prison in 2012. She eventually turned the club around into a more upstanding club, though it continued serving as a brothel. She eventually had a daughter of her own, Aki Ramos. =Quotes= "Dont' be condescending. I've been your number 1 for a long time." "I have more power than you think I do. You or Kristian." - to Allison Avery "I want Tion in jail, or dead." "I'm going to get my revenge with or without you. I've gotten quite a bit of power thanks to you. But I can't let my mothers death go unavenged. I hope you understand. I think you will." "You're a bastard!" - To Kristian Hagen "I can take ALL your power away from you. Chief Wellington goes bye bye, if I decide to put my support behind John Richmond." "*laughs* You even so much as give my little sister a wrongful speeding ticket... and your little Georgia will pay the price. I've made sure of that." - To Kristian Hagen "Know what your problem is? You care too much. We'll be seeing each other again." - To Kristian Hagen Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:MISTX3 Suspects Category:Suspects Category:Escorts Category:MISTX0